


Jelly Kisses

by Flamie



Series: Winter Giftfic series [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: And pay more attention to him, Clueless Daniel, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jelly kisses, M/M, Ongniel, Seongwu just wants Daniel to stop eating jellies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Would it kill him to just to pay attention to him and not to the damned jellies?Or Seongwu wants Daniel to be less absorbed in his beloved jellies and pay more attention to him the boyfriend.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: Winter Giftfic series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Jelly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartykeykeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/gifts).



> To unnie, who made me laughed with this thread last night lol. 
> 
> You who deserved the world, I hope 2021 is a good year to you, and to both Daniel and Seongwu

Ong Seongwu sulked as he walked out of the walk-in closet, wearing a classy black overcoat paired with a white sweater and blue shirt. “Now, how do I look now?” he asked to his boyfriend, who was lounging in front of the TV, surrounded by candy wrappers as he munched his way through a box of jellies, laughing at the variety show.

“Very handsome, totally dashing.” Kang Daniel parroted dutifully, not looking away from the show he was watching.

“That’s sweet. Now can you _please_ look at me?” Seongwu grumbled.

The puppy-personified young man finally turned to his boyfriend. “Ooh, hyung. Looks good. Any special occasion?” he tilted his head, asking.

“Really?” Seongwu huffed angrily and stomped back into the closet.

Confused, Daniel shrugged and turned back to his show, munching yet another jelly.

Seongwu angrily takes off his jacket and stomp his way to hang the jacket up. And here he thought it was nice to have Daniel finally taking the week off from his work and spending time together during the holidays.

And yet, here they are, Daniel lying in front of the TV, catching on the dramas and shows he missed out because of his choreography job, eating his weight in sugary treats, including the thrice damned jellies.

At this rate, an intervention is needed.

Seongwu went out and leaned against the door, watching his boyfriend at the show he was watching, his hand blindly digging into the container to pull out a fistful of jellies and stuffed them into his mouth.

So irritatingly sexy.

Only Kang Daniel, he supposed, that can make a such mundane and usually disgusting move look something out of an expensive advert.

Well, desperate time means desperate measures he supposed.

Seongwu came up to the sofa where he was sitting, blocking the TV from view. Daniel tilted his head up in confusion, a stray piece of jellies stuck in between his lips. “Hyung?”

Seongwu didn’t say anything but swoop down, ignoring Daniel’s squeal of surprise as he pushed into a open mouthed kiss, tasting the fruit flavour jellies Daniel oh-so-favoured over him as their tongues danced together for dominance.

Seongwu pulled away, smirking in satisfaction as Daniel looked a bit dazed from the kiss, his lips sticky from the melted jellies from their vigorous action. He playfully sat down, straddling the younger man. “Do I seriously have to seduce you away from your jellies?” He pouted playfully as Daniel wriggled under him. Not letting him answer him, Seongwu picked a few jellies and placed them in his mouth, before pulling Daniel in by the collar for another kiss. Within seconds, the apartment was filled with loud moans as they tangled against each other.

Seongwu pulled away again for the second time, pulling Daniel’s wandering hands from under his sweater. The human puppy was pouting as he moved to kissed him again but Seongwu stopped him with his arms on his shoulders, holding him back. “Now are you going to pay attention to me or to the damned jellies?”

“Jellies? I don’t know any jellies. Only you hyung.” Daniel quickly answered. “Please hyung, kiss.” He pouted.

Seongwu only giggled as he swoop in for a brief peck before standing up. “Great! Now, let’s go out for a date.” He said brightly as he walked back into the closet to grab his coat.

“Wha? Hyung~” Daniel whined, quickly stood up and followed his lover into the closet, the sweet candies left abandoned in front of the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!!


End file.
